Five People
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: A oneshot about the sadness of life.Depression.


Note: Well, hello. Dunno why I wrote this…I'm just sad.)No really, school…I'm already fearing going back to it. Ha. Funny how our minds work, huh?

You see, I when going into eight grade at my school you can pick two electives.

I picked a class about plays + acting(So I can write plays), and gateway to technology. A class about math + science.

What they didn't tell me is that you have to be accepted into gateway to technology.

And I hate school. I don't hate learning, I just hate 96 of the people in it.

It's kinda hard to be super smart when the guy next to you is calling you a bitch and a freak every ten seconds then writes bitch and freak on your binder.

I'll shut up now, I doubt you want to listen to me complain about the way people love to hate me.)(That's a sad smile)So, try and guess who this is about before you get to the end.)

She pulled her legs to her chest, not wanting to cry. Not wanting to pity herself, not wanting to show her weakness.

But what else was there?  
She wasn't smart, she sucked at sports, she couldn't draw, she wasn't an actress.

She was ignored.

And when she wasn't ignored she was teased.

Her parents never got it.

They thought she was popular, that she was the perky girl with the bouncy pony tail that chatted to her bff in class and had all the boys drooling over her.

What she would give to be that soulless perfectly skinny girl.

When anybody other then her friends who were older then her and Joe talked to her, she was suspicious. Like they asked to barrow a pencil and would use it against her.

She couldn't sleep at night anymore, because she knew that once morning came she'd have to get up and do it all over again.

The teachers never got it.

They didn't hear the names. All they heard was her yelling at them to stop. To shut up. Her literally begging them to leave her alone.

All last year she sat at her own table in science, by herself.

Because no one wanted her at their table, or wanted to sit next to her.

Her binder was covered in scribbles, from all the times the preps wrote 'bitch' and 'freak' all over her binders.

She dreamed of true love, of somebody who finally knew what it was like, why she had stopping smiling randomly, why she stopped giggling, why her light left.

She wished she had the courage to press that razor down on her arm.

She day dreamed about her suicide note, about how she would put about the girl's with the skimpy skirts, about the words, the taunts, about school.

But she'd put that the only reason she even kept going for this long was Joe.

She asked to be home schooled. Her parents laughed at her. They told her she'd have no social life.

She said she already didn't have one.

She couldn't make a mistake.

Last time she did, when she tripped, people were immataiting her for weeks after.

She feared physical contact. If somebody even brushed up against her she shived and pulled back.

When Joe grabbed her hand, she pulled away.

Summer was pointless, because she knew she would have to go back.

She was most happy when she had her laptop, when she could write.

The people on the internet, the only people she had never met, were the only ones who never judged her.

But her stories were long, so the kids at school made fun of her for that.

She knew people had it worse then her.

The ones that were hungry, the ones that were orphans, the ones that had cancer.

But she wondered, were they teased like this?

Right about now, she would give anything to be them.

She considered hurting herself, of refusing to get out of bed.

But her parents would cart her off to a shrink.

She was sick of it.

It was almost as if her innocence was robbed from her.

She never trusted anybody, and she knew who was dating who because she was afraid to talk, so she just listened.

When other girl's cried because they lost something, or failed a test, or their boyfriend broke up with them, she laughed in her head.

They sure as hell didn't get it.

She was afraid to come out of the restroom when others came in, because they might be preps, because they would tease her.

She had been late to countless classes because of this.

Yet, she woke up every morning, got out of bed and went to school.

Why?

Because of Joe. Because of Callie. Because of Frank. Because of Chet. Because of Izzie.

Because of five damn people.

Funny how five people can keep a life.

Funny how five people can be in charge of a life.

Funny how five clueless people make you smile in spite of your self.

Because she loved them. Did they get it? Hell no. But they tried.

They did so much more then anyone else did.

They tried.

And for Iola Morton, that was good enough reason to get up every morning.

So, with that thought, Iola took a deep breath, and went outside to play.


End file.
